Kreacher's tale book 5
by viva gal
Summary: Kreacher has been sent back in time to change the future.The trio,weasleys and the Order read Harry potter books.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

The inhabitants of number twelve grimmauld place(Sirius black,Harry Potter and the weasleys, Hermione and Lupin) and certain members of the "order of the phoenix"( Mad eye moody,Kingsley shacklebolt, minerva Mcgonagall,Nymphadora Tonks and Severus snape) were all gathered in the kitchen...they had recieved an important letter from Albus Dumbledore asking them all to gather there, including the underage wizards much to Mrs weasley's dismay.

The kitchen door flew open to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing there accompanied by Amelia Bones and Kreacher the house elf. but Kreacher was looking different ,he was looking older and weaker than the present Kreacher and he was also clutching a cage in his hands. Sirius ,Lupin,Harry,Ron and Hermione immediately reacognised the rat inside it."Meet Amelia bones head of the"Magical law enforcement department" said Dumbledore and also Kreacher from the future".said Dumbledore." Kreacher from the where " said almost everybody in the room but nobody louder than Sirius.

" It is really complicated but a very clever plan ,it is an ancient House elf magic Kreacher- has been sent here to change the future "said Dumbledore. There was a pregnant pause only to be broken by Snape "but Dumbledore you must know that messing with the future is a very big risk".Sirius was looking at Kreacher distrustfully while Harry was looking at the rat with a hopeful expression.

" How can you trust Kreacher?/Is that Wormtail does this mean that Sirius is free? both Sirius and Harry asked at the same time.

"The time has been frozen we have been sent three books from the future-books about Harry and we are supposed to change the future .Kreacher can be trusted and also you might be wondering about what happened to Kreacher's present self well he has disintegrated, at the end of the reading kreacher will explain everything we need to know and also yes Sirius you are going to be Free and Madam bones is here so that she can help us in changing the Future for the Better."

"The first book is about Harry's fifth year and it is called "Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix", who is going to read first?..."asked Dumbledore."I will" replied Hermione to nobody's Surprise.

"The Ministry of magic" began Hermione.

"Please..are we seriously going to read these books if they are about me then they must be from my point of view right" asked Harry.

"right" replied the twins wickedly

Please if there are any grammar mistakes forgive me but do point it out. you might be wondering why Amelia bones was silent all along it's because Dumbledore filled her in before bringing her here.


	2. Ministry of Magic

_**Sorry for the Delay. I will Update more Frequently in the Future. Percy and Charlie are present for the Reading too, and Also sorry about the lack of details in my First chapter, lets just Imagine that Percy created a huge scene about Sirius Black before Finally agreeing to read with them.**_

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones din't take nonsense from anybody especially absurd things like Books from the future and ancient house elf magic but since this was Dumbledore she had made an exception. Albus Dumbledore, for the past two months had been claiming that "lord Voldemort" the most dangerous wizard of all time had come back to power and of course nobody was ready to believe it but she was the one of the few who believed Dumbledore. She had not known that "The Order Of The Phoenix" had been recruited until tonight if she had then she would have joined Immediately. She was not going to let Voldemort or any of the death eaters come near her family again, she had lost enough already, but this time- she would not be the one to lose. However the biggest shock for Amelia was when she learned about Sirius Black's innocense and she immediately decided she would give Peter Pettigrew what he really deserved...being an Hufflepuff if there was one thing she did not tolerate, it was BETRAYAL.<p>

**The Ministry of Magic**

**Harry awoke at half past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments he lay immobile as the prospect of the disciplinary hearing filled every tiny particle of his brain, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Mrs. Weasley had laid out his freshly laundered jeans and T-shirt at the foot of his bed. Harry scrambled into them. The blank picture on the wall sniggered.**

"Okay, that's just kind of creepy!" Exclaimed Harry.

"that is my great grandfather Phineas nigellus Harry..the most unpopular headmaster of Hogwarts"said Sirius

**Ron was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep. He did not stir as Harry crossed the room, stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the next time he would see Ron, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts,**

"really Harry why do you have to be so dramatic...you have got Dumbledore on your side" said Ginny.

**Harry walked quietly down the stairs, past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, and down into the kitchen.**

**He had expected it to be empty, but when he reached the door he heard the soft rumble of voices on the other side. He pushed it open and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks sitting there almost as though they were waiting for him. **

"They probably are." Said Hermione.

"We all know how nervous you must be. We probably just wanted to make sure someone was there when you got downstairs." explained Remus

"Thanks" said Harry. Feeling grateful

**All were fully dressed except Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment Harry entered.**

**"Breakfast," she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire.**

**"M - m - morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"**

**"Yeah," said Harry.**

**"I've b - b - been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"**

**She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.**

"sorry" said Tonks

"what are you appologising for? you hav'nt done it yet" said Remus

**"What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"**

**"Just - just toast, thanks," said Harry.**

"I can't eat a lot when I'm nervous."

"you will have to eat Harry it will make you feel more confident" said

"I wonder why eating-

has'nt helped Ron much" said Fred and George together.

"boys" reprimanded as Ron scowled at them.

**Lupin glanced at Harry, then said to Tonks, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"**

**"Oh… yeah… well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions…"**

"I always thought Scrimgeour was a sensible man,wonder why he is not believing Dumbledore now" said

"nobody wants to believe it Arthur...besides every mistake Cornelius makes is a plus point for Scrimgeour as he is next in line for the position of the minister" replied Madam Bones.

**Harry felt vaguely grateful that he was not required to join in the conversation. His insides were squirming. Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of him; he tried to eat, but it was like chewing carpet.**

**Mrs. Weasley sat down on his other side and started fussing with his T-shirt, tucking in the label and smoothing out the creases across his shoulders. He wished she wouldn't.**

"sorry dear" mumbled looking Hurt.

"no it's just because I am nervous that's all" replied Harry guiltily.

**"… and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.**

**"I'll cover for you," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm okay, I've got a report to finish anyway."**

**Mr. Weasley was not wearing wizards' robes but a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket. He turned from Tonks to Harry.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

**"It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours time you'll be cleared."**

**Harry said nothing.**

**"The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."**

"Don't worry I'll give you a fair hearing" said Madam Bones.

**"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."**

**Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say.**

**"Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts."**

Everybody burst out laughing at this except moody and Madam bones.

"That's ironic coming from you Sirius" said Remus.

**Harry nodded again.**

**"The law's on your side," said Lupin quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic ****in life-threatening situations."**

**Something very cold trickled down the back of Harry's neck; for a moment he thought someone was putting a Disillusionment Charm on him, then he realized that Mrs. Weasley was attacking his hair with a wet comb. She pressed hard on the top of his head.**

**"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she said desperately.**

"Never going to happen," Harry, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione all answered with a laugh.

"sorry Molly you can't do anything about it ,it's the potter curse all potters have untamable jet black hair,they are noble gits and they all fall head over heals for red heads" said Sirius.

Nobody noticed Ginny and Hermione share a look at the last sentence.

**Harry** **shook his head. Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry.**

**"I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here."**

"that's a good idea" said Minerva.

**"Okay," said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.**

**"You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks, patting him on the arm.**

**"Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine." '**

**"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"**

"oh really" said madam bones giving Sirius an icy look.

"no I mean I was just trying to make-him-feel better-"

the rest of them were sniggering uncontrolabbly.

**Harry smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley hugged him.**

**"We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.**

**"Right," said Harry. "Well… see you later then."**

**He followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and along the hall. He could hear Sirius's mother grunting in her sleep behind her curtains. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn.**

**"You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked him, as they set off briskly around the square.**

**"No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you can't,**

"what about side-along apparition" asked Hermione.

" not many people enjoy it the first time and I don't want him to feel worser than he already is" replied .

" and if he is anything like James he would'nt like it even one bit" said Sirius.

**and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion… makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for…"**

"Yeah right" said the twins. Everybody else was trying to hide their smiles.

**Mr. Weasley kept his hand inside his jacket as they walked. Harry knew it was clenched around his wand. The run-down streets were almost deserted, but when they arrived at the miserable little underground station they found it already full of early-morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm.**

**"Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."**

**"They're out of order," said Harry, pointing at the sign.**

**"Yes, but even so…" said Mr. Weasley, beaming at them fondly.**

As usual most of the people were laughing while looked exasperated but even her lips where twitching.

" if you want I will explain everything you want to know about muggles" said Hermione kindly.

"Thank you" said beaming at Hermione.

**They bought their tickets instead from a sleepy-looking guard (Harry handled the transaction, as Mr. Weasleywas not very good with Muggle money) and five minutes later they were boarding an underground train that rattled them off towards the center of London. Mr. Weasley kept anxiously checking and re-checking the Underground Map above the windows.**

**"Four more stops, Harry… Three stops left now… Two stops to go, Harry…"**

**They got off at a station in the very heart of London, and were swept from the train in a tide of be suited men and women carrying briefcases. Up the escalator they went, through the ticket barrier (Mr. Weasley delighted with the way the stile swallowed his ticket),**

"Marvellous...simply Marvellous" said

**and emerged on to a broad street lined with imposing-looking buildings and already full of traffic.**

**"Where are we?" said Mr. Weasley blankly, and for one heart-stopping moment Harry thought they had got off at the wrong station despite Mr. Weasley's continual references to the map; but a second later he said, "Ah yes… this way, Harry," and led him down a side road.**

**"Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before."**

**The further they walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings became, until finally they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing dumpster. Harry had expected a rather more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic.**

"actually the Ministry thought this would be better as it would draw a lot of attention if we went for a more impressive location" said Madam Bones.

"That makes sense" said Harry.

**"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall. "After you, Harry."**

**He opened the telephone-box door. Harry stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr. Weasley folded himself in beside Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Harry was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off. Mr. Weasley reached past Harry for the receiver.**

**"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Harry said.**

"That is how you get into the Ministry Potter" sneered Snape. Clearly Potter thought he knew everything thought Snape.

**"No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see… six…" he dialed the number, "two… four… and another four… and another two…"**

**As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.**

**"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

**"Er…" said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear,**

" Er... I think you are holding it upside down" said Harry.

"Thank you Harry next time I'll be sure to hold it the right way" replied .

"actually It does'nt matter I've used this way once so it will work for you either way" said Remus.

**"Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing…"**

**"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."**

**There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on it. He pinned it to the front of his T-shirt as the female voice spoke again.**

**"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

**The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes from watering.**

**"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.**

**The door of the telephone box sprang open and Mr. Weasley stepped out of it, followed by Harry, whose mouth had fallen open. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.**

**Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. **

"What" cried Hermione "that is discrimination even House elves are living beings, it is like claiming that wizards and witches are better than other magical creatures"

"I am afraid Hermione that, that is exactly what they are trying to say" replied Remus.

" Hermione why are you talking about House elves alone surely you noticed that a Goblin and a Centaur were mentioned too" asked Ron

" because Ron there is no way in the world that a Goblin and a Centaur would look Adoringly at a Wizard"

**Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.**

**"This way," said Mr. Weasley.**

**They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:**

**ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.**

**If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll put in ten Galleons, Harry found himself thinking desperately.**

"Harry at this rate I think you will be emptying the full contents as soon as you are cleared" said Ginny.

"How come you are so sure that I'll get away" asked Harry.

Ginny just shrugged in reply.

**"Over here, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet.**

**"I'm escorting a visitor," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Harry.**

**"Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice.**

**Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.**

**"Wand," grunted the security wizard at Harry, putting down the golden instrument and holding ****out his hand.**

**Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.**

**"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"**

**"Yes," said Harry nervously.**

**"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry.**

**"Thank you."**

" sounds like fun" muttered Sirius.

" not everybody is content sitting at home Black" said Snape nastily.

It took all of Remus and Harry's strength to hold back Sirius from hitting Snape while everybody else glared at Snape who looked back defiantly though he did not meet Dumbledore's dissappointed eyes.

**"Hang on…" said the wizard slowly.**

**His eyes had darted from the silver visitors badge on Harry's chest to his forehead.**

**"Thank you, Eric," said Mr. Weasley firmly, and grasping Harry by the shoulder he steered him away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.**

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

**Jostled slightly by the crowd, Harry followed Mr. Weasley through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry and Mr. Weasley joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, stood a big bearded wizard holding a large cardboard box, which was emitting rasping noises.**

**"All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Mr. Weasley.**

**"What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the box.**

**"We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."**

Harry,Ron and Hermione shared a look at this, they knew that it was something Hagrid would have done. All three of them were worried about their big friend.

**With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and Harry and Mr. Weasley stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and Harry found himself jammed against the back wall. Several witches and wizards were looking at him curiously; he stared at his feet to avoid catching anyone's eye, flattening his fringe as he did so.**

**The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Harry had heard in the telephone box rang out again.**

**"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."**

**The lift doors opened. Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor. **

**The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:**

**"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."**

**Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Harry stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet color and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.**

**"Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Weasley muttered to him. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable… droppings all over the desks…"**

Fred,George,Ginny,Ron,Harry,Sirius,Remus and Tonks all laughed at that while ,Minerva ,Madam Bones and Hermione wrinkled their noses.

**As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.**

**"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co -operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."**

**When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.**

**"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."**

Remus made a face at this...which only Sirus and Tonks noticed. Sirius placed a hand on his Friend's shoulder while Tonks squeezed his hand.

**"S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.**

**"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."**

**Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley, Harry and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.**

**"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."**

**"This is us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side o f the floor."**

**"Mr. Weasley" said Harry, as they passed a window through which sunlight was streaming, "aren't we still underground?"**

" mate you do know that there is something called MAGIC right" asked Ron teasingly.

"I know it's been four years and I still hav'nt got used to it but it's the best thing that has ever happened to me" replied Harry.

**"Yes, we are," said Mr. Weasley. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise… Just round here, Harry."**

"Thankfully, they received their pay raise. I don't know how much more of that we could've stood." Said Mr. Weasley

everybody who worked at the ministry nooded their agreement.

**They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.**

**Harry looked surreptitiously through the doorways as they passed. The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favorite Quidditch teams and articles from the Daily Prophet. A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail longer than Bill's was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill. A little further along, a witch with a patch over one eye was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

**"Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"**

**"Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm in rather a hurry."**

**They were talking as though they hardly knew each other and when Harry opened his mouth to say hello to Kingsley, Mr. Weasley stood on his foot. **

"You aren't allowed to be friends at work?" Asked Harry.

"I didn't know Kingsley very well until we started working for the Order. It would be very suspicious to have us suddenly become friends at work, so we act like we used to."

**They followed Kingsley along the row and into the very last cubicle.**

**Harry received a slight shock; blinking down at him from every direction was Sirius's face. Newspaper cuttings and old photographs - even the one of Sirius being best man at the Potters' wedding -papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels.**

" I am incharge of capturing Sirius" replied Kingsley at Harry's questioning look.

**"Here," said Kingsley brusquely to Mr. Weasley, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might still be using his old motorcycle."**

"no, it is still with Hagrid" said Sirius reminscently thinking of his bike and the day when james and he were chased by death eaters and almost got caught by the muggle police.

**Kingsley tipped Harry an enormous wink and added, in a whisper, "Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones, "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month."**

**"If you had read my report you would know that the term is firearms," said Mr. Weasley coolly. "And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles; we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."**

"I am hungry" said Ron and Sirius together.

"we just ate" said Hermione looking exasperated.

**He beckoned to Harry and led him out of Kingsley's cubicle, through a second set of oak doors, into another passage, turned left, marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading:**

**Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.**

**Mr. Weasley's dingy office seemed to be slightly smaller than the broom cupboard. **

" you should be given proper office rooms, it is not fair after all your department is important too." said Hermione.

"unfortunately the ministry does not think so" said

Percy looked as though he was about to say something but seemed to think better of it.

**Two desks had been crammed inside it and there was barely space to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. The little wall space available bore witness to Mr. Weasley's obsessions: several posters of cars, including one of a dismantled engine; two illustrations of postboxes he seemed to have cut out of Muggle children's books; and a diagram showing how to wire a plug.**

**Sitting on top of Mr. Weasley's overflowing in-tray was an old toaster that was hiccoughing in a disconsolate way and a pair of empty leather gloves that were twiddling their thumbs. A photograph of the Weasley family stood beside the in-tray. Harry noticed that Percy appeared to have walked out of it.**

Harry sighed at the sad look that appeared on Mrs. Weasley's face.

The rest of the weasleys glared at Percy who looked back at them defiantly.

**"We haven't got a window," said Mr. Weasley apologetically, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "We've asked, but they don't seem to think we need one. Have a seat, Harry, doesn't look as if Perkins is in yet.**

**Harry squeezed himself into the chair behind Perkins's desk while Mr. Weasley riffled through the sheaf of parchment Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him.**

**"Ah," he said, grinning, as he extracted a copy of a magazine entitled The Quibbler from its midst, **

**"yes…" He flicked through it. "Yes, he's right, I'm sure Sirius will find that very amusing**

"The Quibbler but that is just a load of rubbish" said Hermione.

" There must be a really amusing arcticle about Sirius then if Kingsley wants Sirius TO READ it especially." replied Remus.

**- oh dear, what's this now?"**

**A memo had just zoomed in through the open door and fluttered to rest on top of the hiccoughing toaster. Mr. Weasley unfolded it and read it aloud.**

**"'Third regurgitating public toilet reported in Bethnal Green, kindly investigate immediately.' This is getting ridiculous…"**

**"A regurgitating toilet?"**

**"Anti-Muggle pranksters," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle. Muggles are pulling the flush and instead of everything ****disappearing - well, you can imagine. **

"That's disgusting" said Ginny.

"why would anybody spend all their time doing such useless things" said giving the twins a pointed look.

" we would never do such things just because they are muggles" said the twins indignantly.

**The poor things keep calling in those - pumbles, I think they're called - you know, the ones who mend pipes and things."**

"plumbers?"

**"Plumbers?"**

**"Exactly, yes, but of course they're flummoxed. I only hope we can catch whoever's doing it."**

**"Will it be Aurors who catch them?"**

" when will you learn Potter Aurors go after people who are considered dangerous to the society"

"I don't think he asked you professor or do you always take pride in being an insufferable know- it- all" asked Ron.

"HOW DARE YOU -" roared Snape but kept quite as soon as he saw the warning look from Dumbledore".

"Ron" reprimanded while Sirius and the Twins hifived him.

**"Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - ah, Harry, this is Perkins."**

**A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair had just entered the room, panting.**

**"Oh, Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it - an urgent message came ten minutes ago -"**

"Well, that doesn't sound good. I wonder what is so important they couldn't wait a few more minutes for you to get there." Said Mrs. Weasley.

**"I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing -**

"What about it?" Asked Sirius, having a very bad feeling about this.

**they've changed the time and venue - it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten -"**

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled at once.

"courtroom ten is for criminals not for undergae wizards" fumed Madam bones.

Sirius looked murderous.

**"Down in old - but they told me - Merlin's beard!"**

**Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp and leapt from his chair.**

**"Quick, Harry, we should have been there five minutes ago!"**

"They are doing all this just to discredit you even more" said Mcgonagall.

**Perkins flattened himself against the filing cabinets as Mr. Weasley left the office at a run, Harry close on his heels.**

**"Why have they changed the time?" Harry said breathlessly, as they hurtled past the Auror cubicles; people poked out their heads and stared as they streaked past. Harry felt as though he'd left all his insides back at Perkins's desk.**

**"I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!"**

"there would'nt have been any chance for an appeal" said Remus.

**Mr. Weasley skidded to a halt beside the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the 'down' button. **

**"Come ON!"**

**The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummeled the number nine button.**

**"Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," said Mr. Weasley angrily.**

"of course not, those courtrooms are for death eaters" said Kingsley angrily.

"Is it same room I saw in your Pensieve Professor dumbledore" asked Harry who was already looking pale.

"yes"

**"I can't think why they're doing it down there - unless - but no -"**

**A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Mr. Weasley did not elaborate.**

**"The Atrium," said the cool female voice and the golden grilles slid open, showing Harry a distant glimpse of the golden statues in the fountain. The plump witch got out and a sallow skinned wizard with a very mournful face got in.**

**"Morning, Arthur," he said in a sepulchral voice as the lift began to descend. "Don't often see you down here."**

**"Urgent business, Bode," said Mr. Weasley, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and throwing anxious looks over at Harry.**

**"Ah, yes," said Bode, surveying Harry unblinkingly. "Of course."**

**Harry barely had emotion to spare for Bode, but his unfaltering gaze did not make him feel any more comfortable.**

**"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice, and left it at that.**

"Of course why should anything be easy for Harry" said Bill.

**"Quick, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and they sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Harry expected them to go through it, but instead Mr. Weasley seized him by the arm and dragged him to the left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps.**

**"Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. "The lift doesn't even come down this far… why they're doing it down there I…"**

**They reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to the one that led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.**

**"Courtroom… Ten… I think… we're nearly… yes."**

**Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.**

**"Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."**

**"Aren't - aren't you coming with -"**

**"No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"**

**Harry's heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom.**

"that's the end of the chapter" said Hermione**  
><strong>

"I'll read next" volunteered Harry

"**The**** Hearing" **began Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.I am Open to Suggestions and Ideas so feel free to PM me<strong>. **Forgive me for my Grammar and Spelling mistakes I am trying to Improve**.


	3. The Hearing

**Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before. This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.**

Harry looked disturbed at the mention of lestranges thinking of what they did to Neville's parents but was seriously puzzled to see Sirius's hands shaking.

**The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. **

"please tell me they are not seriously going to use the entire wizengamot for a simple case of underage magic" asked Charlie.

"Cornelius is being Paranoid as Usual" answered Kingsley.

"in other words being an idiot as usual" said Made-eye gruffly.

**They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell. A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.**

**"You're late."**

"not his fault" said Sirius childishly.

**"Sorry," said Harry nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."**

**"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."**

**Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him.**

"because that would be really too much even for Fudge's brain." said Bill.

**Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench** **above.**

**There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.**

**In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister** **for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. **

" of course I do, I mean a full wizengamot hearing for underage magic" said Madam bones shaking her head.

**On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.**

**"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.**

**"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.**

all the weasleys except Molly who looked on the verge of tears were glaring at Percy.

**"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. **

" Ugh...not her " said Lupin

" why? who is she? " asked Harry

"let's just say that she has special love for Half-humans and other Magical creatures" replied Tonks.

**Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"**

**"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.**

**Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.**

**The members of the Wizengamot were muttering.**

**All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.**

"Those two shouldn't be too hard to convince at least." Stated Ron hopefully.

"if they are waving then they are already convinced ron" replied Hermione

" you just can't stand it when I say something smart." said Ron

**A powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.**

**"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"**

"as if " said Ginny.

**"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."**

" lucky mistake that you have friends at Ministry Albus" said Kingsley.

" indeed" replied Dumbledore.

**"Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"**

**"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly;**

**only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.**

**"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."**

**He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

**"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.**

**"Yes," Harry said.**

**"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

**"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.**

**"Yes," said Harry, "but -"**

**"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

**"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

" what are you doing there. why can't you allow him to answer" asked Sirius sharply looking at Amelia Bones.

" I can't just butt in when the Minister is questioning , I should find a way to interrupt so that Harry can get a Chance to explain himself" replied Madam Bones.

**"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"**

" inspite of the said Muggle being his Cousin" said Hermione angrily.

**"Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"**

**The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.**

**"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"**

**"Yes," said Harry, "because -"**

**"A corporeal Patronus?"**

**"A - what?" said Harry.**

**"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"**

**"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."**

**"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"**

" that's your interruption" said Sirius Sarcastically.

" what did you expect to hold Cornelius under a knife point" asked Madam bones.

" something like that yes" replied Sirius. while Amelia Bones just glared at him.

**"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."**

**"And you are fifteen years old?"**

**"Yes, and -"**

**"You learned this at school?"**

**"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -"**

" and still he is not being allowed to explain" said Sirius.

" patience is virtue" replied Amelia bones cooly.

**"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed."**

" are you trying to divert the case" asked Remus.

" sort of" replied Amelia.

" brilliant" said Remus and Hermione.

" what's brilliant" asked several voices at the same time.

" I am just trying to focus the point on Harry's patronus so that slowly the need to produce the patronus would come to light." explained Amelia.

**Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.**

**"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"**

**Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.**

" Yes Harry. Give the git what he deserves" said Fred.

**"I did it because of the Dementors!" he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again. He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.**

**"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"**

" why can't you just believe him" asked Sirius looking annoyed. This time Amelia did not bother to answer him.

**"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"**

**"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."**

"He is going to make it look as if I am lying is'nt he" asked Harry.

"yes" replied Remus while others just nodded in answer.

**"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"**

**"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"**

**"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"**

**"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face.**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"**

"seriously how thick can one get" asked Ron.

" apparently fudge can" replied Sirius.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again.**

**"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."**

"we do" asked Harry surprised

" of course Potter,Arabella figg was present there when the mentioned incident took place." replied Snape

" Is'nt she supposed to be a squib can they see the dementors" asked Ginny.

" No they can't but they can sort of feel the effect just like muggles do" replied Hermione.

**Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. **

**He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly -"**

"It's your job to listen to the witness you moron" said Moody.

**"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.**

**"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."**

**"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"**

**"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I -?"**

**"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them.**

" Is that what all your promotion is about" asked George looking at Percy."playing the perfect wag dog to Fudge" added Fred.

"don't talk that way to your brother" said Molly before Percy could reply.

" sorry mom that was'nt meant for Bill, Charlie or Ron" replied Fred.

"Enough"said Arthur firmly.

They will soon realise who is right and may be even have enough sense to join the Ministry thought Percy.

**A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Harry wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers.**

"Harry any sensible person would hope that she will be able to describe the effects properly" said Hermione.

" you said it yourself Hermione **any sensible** person which unfortunately does'nt include Harry" said Ron while Harry stuck his tongue out childishly.

**Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second one for himself.**

**"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.**

**"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice.**

**"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.**

"looks like Fudge has already decided the judgement" said Sirius.

" relax there is still the voting" said Remus.

**"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.**

**"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given… given past events."**

**"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"**

**"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely.**

**"We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench.**

**"Yes, we can!" said Mrs. Figg indignantly.**

"But Hermione din't you say that they can't" asked Ron.

"It's a plan to save Harry... Ronald." replied Hermione.

**Fudge looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?"**

**"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August," gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -"**

"well not very convincing is it" said Ron while most of them winced.

**"Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."**

**"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."**

**"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh.**

**"Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny -"**

Harry started laughing which earned him a lot of wierd looks.

**"No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The Dementors… describe them."**

Now almost everybody in the room joined Harry in the laughter.

**"Oh," said Mrs. Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks." **

Once again there was a lot of wincing.

**Harry felt a horrible sinking in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Mrs. Figg might say, it sounded to him as though the most she had ever seen was a picture of a Dementor, and a picture could never convey the truth of what these beings were like: the eerie way they moved, hovering inches over the ground; or the rotting smell of them; or that terrible rattling noise they made as they sucked on the surrounding air…**

**In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbor, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded.**

**"Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?"**

**"Yes," said Mrs. Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt… as though all happiness had gone from the world… and I remembered… dreadful things…" Her voice shook and died.**

" That's a more accurate discription"said Sirius "they might believe her now."

**Madam Bones's eyes widened slightly. Harry could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it.**

**"What did the Dementors do?" she asked, and Harry felt a rush of hope.**

Harry gave Amelia Bones a grateful look.

**"They went for the boys," said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. And that that is what happened," Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely. **

**Madam Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence. Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. **

**Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "that's what you saw, is it?"**

"That's what happened!" said Harry.

**"That is what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated.**

**"Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."**

**Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Harry heard it thud shut behind her.**

**"Not a very convincing witness," said Fudge loftily.**

**"Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't.**

"Don't worry Harry atleast one of them is on your side" said Ginny soothingly.

**"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet -"**

**"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly.**

"Fudge is not going to like it" said Kingsley smiling.

**The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent.**

**"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.**

**"It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore.**

**"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.**

"Not if Voldemort is behind it and the ministry is not accepting his return" said Harry hotly.

so Ha-Potter is still sticking upto his lies is he thought Percy.

**"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."**

**"Yes, you have"' said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. "The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."**

**"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."**

"Albus is it necessary to agitate Fudge further it's definitely not going to do Harry any favours." pleaded Molly.

"everything will work out finely for Harry, Molly besides I know that Fudge is really stubborn but if it is going to make the others think twice..."

**In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Harry saw her for the first time. He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.**

everybody working at the Ministry and everybody who knew Dolores Umbridge burst out laughing even Mcgonagall managed a small smile.

**"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.**

**The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback; he had been expecting a croak.**

"really Harry a croak" asked Sirius laughing "that's something your mother would have expected".

This was the first time that Sirius had compared him to his mother that Harry was glowing inside.

Look at that Black pretending as if he had known Lily nobody had known her better than him and there was not a bit of Lily Evans in Potter except for those pair of green eyes, yet he knew that Lily would have expected Umbridge to croak too.

**"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"**

" He-he how witty of Umbridge" said Tonks sarcastically.

**She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.**

**"If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"**

**"There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red. Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow.**

**"Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."**

**"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta of which Uncle Vernon would have been** **proud of.**

"well if you did your job nobody will be giving suggestions" said Moody.

**"Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated."**

**He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly.**

**"I would remind everybody that the behavior of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"**

" how can a person be so stupid this whole discussion of dementors came about only because Harry was forced to do magic to save himself from the dementors because according to-" said Hermione.

" we get it Hermione" said Hermione just scowled at him.

**"Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him - or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the -"**

**"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.**

**"Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"**

**"If there were Dementors, which I doubt."**

"Then maybe he should call the witness once again and listen to her" said Charlie.

"He won't Fudge will want to end this all as soon as possible" said Kingsley.

**"You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted. "If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."**

**"I - that - not -" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"**

**"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore.**

"as if " said Sirius.

**"Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to total up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago -"**

**"That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Harry.**

**"YOU SEE" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you."**

"Why do these things always happen to me" asked Harry.

"Dobby will readily accept it for you Harry don't worry" said Ron.

**"The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."**

**"I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only - he blew up his aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink.**

" she deserved it" said Harry venomously that Sirius and Remus made a note to ask him about it later.

**"And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes.**

**"And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school."**

"That is none of your stinking business" said Mcgonagall sharply.

**"But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Harry's behavior there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words.**

**"Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"**

**"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."**

**"Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely.**

"oh no this is not going to end well at all" said Tonks

**"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"**

**A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats.**

**Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toadlike witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless.**

**"As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defense. All he and I can do now is to await your verdict."**

**Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, seeking reassurance; he was not at all sure that Dumbledore was right in telling the Wizengamot, in effect, that it was about time they made a decision. Again, however, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Harry's attempt to catch his eye. He continued to look up at the benches where the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations.**

Dumbledore chanced a glance at Harry but he was looking down, Dumbledore din't want to see him then may be he was not going to bother anymore thought Harry.

**Harry looked at his feet. His heart, which seemed to have swollen to an unnatural size, was thumping loudly under his ribs. He had expected the hearing to last longer than this. He was not at all sure that he had made a good impression. He had not really said very much. He ought to have explained more fully about the Dementors, about how he had fallen over, about how both he and Dudley had nearly been kissed…**

**Twice he looked up at Fudge and opened his mouth to speak, but his swollen heart was now constricting his air passages and both times he merely took a deep breath and looked back down at his shoes. Then the whispering stopped. Harry wanted to look up at the judges, but found that it was really much, much easier to keep examining his laces.**

**"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones' booming voice.**

**Harry's head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, many of them… more than half!**

"YES!"

**Breathing very fast, he tried to count, but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?"**

**Fudge raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch** **on his right and the heavily-moustached wizard and the frizzy-haired witch** **in the second row. **

" you have won" said Ron and Hermione together while Fred,George and Ginny began a chorous of "He got off~he got off."

**Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well… cleared of all charges." **

**"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And without looking once at Harry, he swept from the dungeon.**

" Albus I really don't like the idea of keeping Harry in the dark" Whispered Mcgonagall.

" It's for the best Minerva" replied Dumbledore.


End file.
